nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Morph
A mutant with the ability to morph into other people, Morph was the groups Jokester until The X-Men attacked The Mutant Registration Centre and was left for dead after one of the hulking robots shot him. Mr. Sinister found him, barely alive and nursed him back to health, whilst developing Morph’s dark side, the part of him that hated The X-Men for abandoning him. He placed a chip in Morph’s brain that allowed him to control the evil within. The X-Men long believed him dead, until he arrived at The Mansion, hoping to divide The X-Men as revenge for leaving him to die. After helping Sinister kidnap Scott and Jean, he realised what a horrible mistake he’d made, saved them from Sinister’s experiments and fled, unable to control his dark side. Sinister again manipulated Morph, and used him to kidnap Jean Grey. When he and Morph returned to The Savage Land, Morph became too strong for Sinister to control and he assisted The X-Men in defeating him. Professor Xavier removed the chip from Morph’s brain, and sent Morph to recover over at Muir Island, hoping that his rehabilitation would allow him to return to The X-Men once again. Believing that he had completed his rehabilitation, Moira McTaggert allowed Morph to fly home, but as soon as he returned, he realised he wasn’t ready as he froze when The Sentinels attacked and kidnapped Xavier. He later flew to their lair and saved Xavier and his team mates, before leaving for Muir Island for more treatment. Origin Not much is known about Changeling's past. It is known that he was reluctant at what life had given him and eventually allied himself with a shady organization known as Factor Three. This organization was bent on making mutants the dominant species instead of humanity, and was bent on world-domination. This brought him and Factor Three into contact with the mutant-superhero team known as the X-men. The members fought each other on some occasion, but Changeling eventually fled the organization when he realized that the leader of his band was actually an alien. He was not heard from for some time. Powers and Abilities Morph is an amazing shape-shifter, He is an omnimorph, one of the most powerful shape-shifters in the Marvel universe, capable of altering his shape, size, color, and even reattaching severed limbs. His body is composed of unstable molecules. He often uses his shapeshifting as comedic relief or as annoyance and/or distraction for his enemies. He is very hard to injure physically and impervious to most physical attacks. He possesses a healing factor and has healed from severe burns by making a sort of cocoon. He can survive for weeks without food and water and is immune to poisons and diseases. Morph is capable of temporarily enhancing his strength to super-human levels, and able to lift twenty tons. Morph is also capable of flight at speeds of around 40mph. This ability is said to be psionic, although no further explanation has been given. Morph also has no scent, which greatly annoyed the Wolverine of his reality, however Wolf Cub of Earth-616 managed to track him on his scent one time... Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men